The invention relates to low tire pressure warning devices.
The invention relates more particularly to such devices for use on vehicles which have two adjacent wheels on the same axle. Although there have already been proposals for tire pressure warning devices including devices incorporating means for signalling when tires deflate wholly or partially so far such devices have not been wholly satisfactory and have not been specifically directed or useful for simultaneously monitoring the tire pressures of adjacent tires. Commonly commercial vehicles have wheels mounted in pairs.